Scooby-Doo (character)
Scooby-Doo is the main character of the Scooby-Doo series and movies. He appears in the Robot Chicken skits A Scooby Friday, Laff-A-Munich, Cultivated Relationships and Mystery Not Incorporated. A Scooby Friday Sunday March 4, 2018 Together with Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma, Scooby entered Camp Crystal Lake with the gang to solve the mystery of machete wielding murderer known as Jason Voorhees. After the gang splits up (like they always do) Scooby and Shaggy investigate one of the cabins where they quickly find in a cabinet a box of seemingly fresh Scooby Snacks and start to eat it. After they finish, Shaggy opens the door they entered through to reveal Jason. At first, the man doesn't notice that it's the killer and simply closes the door but when he realizes exactly who it was he just came across, Shaggy bolts off running with Scooby trailing right behind. After a little while, the two begin a "Whack-A-Mole" style routine inside barrels in an attempt to confuse Jason and it looked like it was working until Jason started to stab into the barrels and it is here when Shaggy finally is killed with three stabs. After he commented on Shaggy's death with "Better Shaggy than me", the Great Dane tries to run for his life only to have his tail gripped by the hockey mask wearing psychopath holds him by the tail and kills him by ramming the machete up his ass. (Scooby's eyes are seen rolling). His body was most likely found by Velma since she later commented that all her friends where dead. Just before the sketch ends, we see Scooby's head on a pike, laughing his signature laugh in a voice over before the screen faded to black. In this sketch, Scooby was voiced by Dave Coulier who earlier imitated Scooby's voice in Full House. Laff-A-Munich Friday March 2, 2017 In this sketch, Scooby was seen in his apartment together with Shaggy whom he woke up after accidentally shooting his gun up into the air when the safety wasn't on. He was later seen mourning over Hong Kong Phooey's dead body. He was apparently either the last one alive or was just awake at the time for he was soon seen at the end eating a Scooby Snack and shouting his signature catchphrase. Scooby was in this sketch voiced by Seth Green. Cultivated Relationships Saturday, March 3, 2017 In this sketch, Scooby was seen as Scooby-Jew talking with Shaggy when he offered only one Scooby Snack for all the work he had done. He was once again voiced by Seth Green. Mystery Not Incorporated After Velma is badly injured during a mystery, Lisbeth Salander (from The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo) takes her place. Scooby does not have a big part in this sketch though it should be noted that the Scooby puppet used here is almost identical to the one used in "A Scooby Friday" with the exception being that it was a lot furrier by comparison. Once again, Scooby is voiced in this skit by Seth Green. ScoobyDoo_OriginalDoll.JPG|Scooby-Doo in his first appearence on Robot Chicken. Scooby_running.JPG|Scooby running from the serial killer. Scooby_barrel.JPG|Scooby hiding in a barrel from Jason. Scooby_doesnt_give_a_fuck.JPG|"Better Shaggy than me". Scooby_fleeing.JPG|Scooby attempting to flee from Jason He got Scooby.JPG|Jason capturing Scooby Death of Scooby Doo1.JPG|Scooby's death at the hands of Jason Scoobys head.JPG|Scooby's severed head on a pike outside the campsite. ScoobyDoo_LaffAMunich.JPG|Scooby in "Laff-A-Munich". thumbnail_48149.jpg Scooby_Jew.JPG|Scooby as Scooby-Jew in the skit "Cultivated Relationships". Fuzzy_Scooby_Doo.JPG|Scooby in Mystery Not Incorperated Its_a_Trap.JPG|Scooby with Shaggy Trap1.JPG|Scooby and Shaggy in the trap Scooby Gang2016.JPG|Scooby in "Abandoned Places". Category:Characters Category:Hanna Barbera Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists